An Apologize
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Chanyeol adalah seorang playboy. Namun setelah ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, mau tak mau sikap buruknya perlahan menghilang karena ia benar-benar mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi... Bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata Baekhyun mau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol sang Cassanova hanya untuk memanfaatkannya? ChanBaek! Drabble, yaoi, Angst(?) Mind to RnR?


**Title : an Apologize**

**Author : Aul_Ondubu**

**Genre : Ficlet, Romance, Yaoi, Angst(?)**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer : BaekYeol are belongs to EXO and EXO are belongs to SM Entertainment. BUT, the story and the plot in these fiction are MINE. So, don't try to steal it from me. ^^d**

Eum, annyeong .. Ini sebenernya ff lama saya yang saya remake ke pairing BaekYeol. Versi asli dari ff ini adalah JongKey. Dan udah pernah saya publish di akun pribadi saya dan juga di FP saya. Kalo yang BaekYeol, ya baru saya publish disini. :D

Semoga ngga terlalu buruk ya buat dibaca.

No Copycat, please ...

++_An Apologize_++

_Cinta itu bukanlah bagaimana kita mencintai seseorang yang __**sempurna**__,_

_Tetapi bagaimana kita mencintai seseorang dengan cara yang __**sempurna**__._

++_An Apologize_++

Dapat kulihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan kaki tegapnya yang perlahan semakin mendekat kearahku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, dapat kudengar sebuah suara yang ada didalam hatiku.

_"Waktu semakin dekat..."_

Begitulah apa yang ada yang ada dalam hatiku saat ini.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri meskipun aku yakin jika suara hatiku ini akan menjadi sebuah jeritan pilu. Hanya satu harapanku saat ini. Aku tak ingin air mata ini ikut merembes keluar dari kedua sudut mataku disaat Chanyeol mengambil keputusan terakhirnya.

Kuakui salahku yang selama ini terlalu mengatur langkahnya. Memberinya perintah sesuka hatiku, mengintainya lewat telefon, dan bahkan memakinya jika ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan sekecil apapun yang entah hal itu terjadi di depan ataupun di belakangku. Namun... keramahan dan ketabahan Chanyeol selama ini telah berubah menjadi beringas.

_"Siapa yang mencoba menghasutmu?"_ucapku lantang yang tentu saja saat itu aku masih berani melawannya. Tetapi bukannya tunduk, Chanyeol justru tertawa meremehkanku dan balik melawan.

_"Tsk.. Hasut? Hanya lelaki bodoh yang mau hidup diujung telunjuk kekasihnya. Coba ingat..! Pernahkah aku terlambat atau bahkan menolak untuk datang mengunjungimu? Tidak pernah..! Itu semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi sepertinya kau tak pernah mau menerimanya sebagai tanda cinta dariku."_

_"Tetapi aku mencintaimu, Yeollie... Selalu...! Bahkan hingga detik ini sekalipun... Dan aku yakin jika perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun."_

_"Cinta?! Cih...! Jangan pernah menyebutkan kata cinta jika kau hanya memperlakukanku layaknya seorang budak...! Ketika aku tunduk dengan sebuah hal yang kau sebut dengan CINTA, kau justru menceritakannya pada semua orang jika aku ini hanyalah seorang lelaki lemah yang sanggup kau tekuk dan kau bentuk sesuai kemauanmu."_

Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku saat mengingat ucapannya. Chanyeol benar... Pada faktanya, aku memang sering bercerita pada semua orang disekitarku jika Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa berkutik jika berada dihadapanku.

Kumarahi, kubentak, atau bahkan kutampar bila perlu. Ia tak akan memberikan sebuah perlawanan padaku sama sekali. Dan hal itu kuceritakan pada semua orang dengan maksud agar mereka semua memujiku.

Ya, tentu saja. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri jika sanggup memiliki Chanyeol. Karena ia adalah seorang _player_ yang tak satupun gadis atau lelaki lain yang sanggup membuatnya bertahan selama lebih dari empat bulan. Jika aku bisa membuatnya bertahan selama lebih dari empat bulan sekaligus memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang budak, tentunya akan semakin membanggakan bagi diriku.

Tetapi... Kebanggaan itu justru akan berakhir saat ini juga.

Menyesal aku memilih jalan salah yang telah kuambil selama ini. Tsk... Mengapa aku tak pernah bisa mencintainya dengan wajar? Tidak dengan seribu aturan maupun interogasi.

Jika aku boleh berkata jujur, pada awalnya aturan-aturan itu kubuat hanya untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya padaku. Tapi bukannya yakin dengan ketulusannya, aku justru menundukkannya dengan segala aturan-aturan yang kini semakin membuatnya merasa tersiksa hingga tak berdaya.

Dan saat ini, akulah yang tak berdaya. Tak dapat kubayangkan betapa sakitnya jika Chanyeol telah mengetukkan palu keputusan dihadapanku. Dan... Apa yang nantinya akan kukatakan pada semua orang jika mereka melihat langkahku tanpa adanya Chanyeol disampingku? Haruskah aku berkata jujur jika pada kenyataannya Chanyeol mencampakkanku setelah sebelumnya aku berkoar pada mereka semua jika Chanyeol dapat kusetir dengan semauku?

_"Hai.. Sudah lama menunggu?"_ sapanya saat berhasil meletakkan tulang duduknya di bangku café yang berada tepat dihadapanku.

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk lemah dan mencoba memperlihatkan wajahku dengan semanis mungkin. Berharap jika nantinya ia akan merubah niatnya.

_"Aku terlambat 30 menit. Tumben sekali kau tidak memarahiku dan tidak membentak.. Bukankah 1 menit keterlambatanku hukumannya adalah sebait sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kasar lainnya yang akan selalu kau suguhkan padaku, hm?" _

Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Berat bibirku terucap. Karena aku yakin jika seuntai kata-kata perlawanan yang terlontar dari bibirku, itu pasti hanya akan membuatnya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak dan meremehkanku.

Tentu saja.

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol akan percaya jika kemarahan yang selama ini kutunjukkan padanya hanya untuk menguji batas kesabarannya dalam menghadapiku? Tsk...

_"Apakah kau percaya jika selama ini aku tidak benar-benar serius saat aku membentak dan memarahimu bagaikan seorang anak kecil?"_ ucapku yang berusaha memberikan sebuah keyakinan padanya.

Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu darimana asalnya energi dan keberanian yang mampu membuatku berkata sedemikian rupa padanya. Mungkinkah jika cinta yang memberikanku kekuatan untuk bicara? Ataukah rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya yang membuatku berani untuk bicara?

Entahlah...

_"Hampir satu tahun aku mendampingimu. Dan itu berarti hampir satu tahun pula aku menjadi budakmu... Tetapi apa upahnya? Tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, kau justru bercerita pada semua orang mengenai diriku yang selalu dapat kau atur dan kau bentuk dengan ujung telunjukmu."_ menarik sebuah napas panjang sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Dan kini kau dengan mudahnya berkata jika itu semua hanya untuk menguji kesetiaanku. Lalu apa yang dapat kuterima darimu sebagai bukti cinta, hah?! Atau jangan-jangan kau tak ingin berpisah denganku hanya karena kau takut tidak ada lagi yang dapat kau suruh dan kau bentak? Maaf Baekkie..! Aku sudah sangat terluka. Dan kau... Jauh dari apa yang aku harapkan..." _jelas Chanyeol dengan kalimat-kalimat panjangnya.

Lagi, aku kembali tertunduk dalam. Tuhan... semoga ia dapat membaca isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Dan kelembutanku yang sesungguhnya...

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mencari bola mata milik Chanyeol melalui kedua sudut mataku. Ia tak lagi menatap diriku yang terpaku dihadapannya. Ia kini bahkan terlihat lebih nyaman dengan sebuah ponsel _touch_ yang berada didalam genggaman kedua tangan kekarnya.

Kuangkat perlahan wajahku dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihku dengan seksama. Wajah itu... adalah wajah yang tak pernah kubahagiakan. Wajah yang selalu kubuat meringis, memelas, dan bahkan memerah berkat tamparanku.

Detik ini, ingin sekali rasanya kuulurkan tangan kurusku kearah wajah tampannya dan membelainya lembut sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padanya. Tapi kuurungkan niatku sebelum hal itu terlaksana. Karena aku yakin jika ia akan lebih percaya dengan sikapku di masa lalu sebagai sifat asliku jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah kelembutan yang secara tiba-tiba kusuguhkan padanya. Mungkin ia hanya akan menganggap jika aku tengah bersandiwara.

_"Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Sebagai lelaki, aku harus sanggup mengambil sikap... Maaf Baekkie... Kita berakhir."_

_"A-apa..?! Yeollie... Kumohon mengertilah... Aku mencintaimu...! Aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku di masa lalu."_

Tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, aku mengemis dihadapannya. Kuraih kedua tangannya dan kugenggam erat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan para pengunjung café lain yang kini telah tertuju padaku.

_"Tidak, Baekkie... Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Karena jika terus-menerus kupaksakan diriku untuk menghadapi sikap kasarmu, yang ada nantinya aku hanya akan balik melawan dan hal itu tentunya akan menyakitimu."_

_"T-tapi... Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan kedua, Yeollie... Aku berjanji... Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama padamu." _

_"Satu tahun telah kita lalui bersama..! Itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengenal watakmu. Bukan cintaku yang bertambah, tapi justru lukaku yang semakin perih..!" _jelas Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya beranjak berdiri. Aku pun ikut berdiri dan meraih lengan kokohnya berharap jika hal itu akan dapat membuatnya kembali terduduk dan mendengar penjelasan dariku.

_"Apa lagi, huh?! Harusnya kau bersyukur..! Tanpa aku, tentunya tak akan ada lagi yang membuatmu marah." _

Aku memang telah berhasil membuatnya duduk kembali, tetapi aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa selanjutnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua sikap kasarku padanya selama ini tak lebih dari sebuah sandiwara belaka. Hanya nafas panjang yang terhempas keluar dari rongga dadaku. Namun hal itu tentunya tak dapat mengurangi rasa sesak yang mengekang tubuhku saat ini.

_"Kumohon Yeollie.. Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memperbaiki segala sikap kasarku padamu selama ini. Aku mohon..."_

_"Sorry, I can't..."_

_"But... Why?"_

_"Karena aku takut... Aku takut jika nantinya kesempatan itu hanya akan membuatku semakin tersiksa."_

_"Aku akan berubah, Yeollie..! Bukan berubah untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu, tetapi untuk membahagiakanmu..."_

Ia menatap tajam kearah kedua bilah mataku. Aku mengangguk lemah untuk memberikan sebuah keyakinan padanya bahwa ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipisku tadi bukanlah sebuah rekayasa semata. Besar harapanku jika ia akan menerima permohonanku.

Kalaupun nantinya Chanyeol tetap pergi dariku setelah ia memberikan sebuah kesempatan, aku takkan menyesalinya. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya, sekali saja! Aku sadar, selama ini balasan cinta dan ketulusannya untukku hanyalah sebuah siksaan. Dan aku ingin membuatnya merasa bahagia, seperti yang ia cari dari diriku selama ini.

_"Aku akan mencari sebuah kebahagiaan. Tapi tidak denganmu. Derita ini akan kuanggap sebagai hadiah cinta darimu, sekaligus karma yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku atas sikap playboy yang dulu melekat erat pada diriku. Terima kasih. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua."_

_"T-tapi... aku tidak ingin derita itu dihadiahkan padamu.. Karena aku mencintaimu..!"_

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Sungguh terasa begitu sulit untuk menembus dinding pertahanannya saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatapku sekilas.

_"Kita berakhir... Dan itu keputusanku."_ Sambungnya seraya berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki tegapnya untuk meninggalkan meja yang tadi kutempati bersamanya.

Begitukah?

Itukah keputusan terakhirnya?

Mataku masih menatap punggung kokohnya yang mulai menjauh dari diriku. Dan saat itu pula dapat kurasakan kedua sudut mataku memanas dan pandanganku mulai berkabut. Tanpa aku kehendaki, bulir-bulir krystal bening yang sejak tadi kutahan kini telah meluncur dengan bebasnya dan membasahi kedua pipiku.

Sakit ...

Perih ...

Aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan sesakit ini. Setelah aku mengemis dan memohon, Chanyeol justru mengabaikannya dan memilih meninggalkanku. Bahkan seribu keyakinan yang kuberikan padanya pun tak dapat merubah apapun.

Dengan sigap aku beranjak bangkit dari dudukku dan segera berjalan menghampiri _mantan_ kekasihku yang belum begitu jauh dari meja tempatku duduk.

**PLAAKK~**

Satu tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Entah iblis darimana yang membuatku berani melakukannya. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku segera berbalik dan berlari keluar dari hingar-bingar café.

_"Baekkie...! Tunggu...!"_

Chanyeol terus-menerus memanggil namaku sembari ikut berlari dan mengejarku yang kini telah berlari melesat ke seberang jalan tanpa melihat keadaan disekitarku.

_"Baekkie...! Berhenti...! Aaaaarrrgghhh~~"_

**Ckiiiiiiiiitttttt~~**

**BRAAAKKK~**

Sontak aku menghentikan langkahku tatkala kedua indera pendengarku menangkap sebuah suara decitan rem dari sebuah mobil yang disambung dengan sebuah suara benturan yang keras hingga memekakkan telinga.

**DEG~**

_"Yeollie..."_

Aku berbalik dan kembali berlari kearah kerumunan anak manusia di seberang jalan yang tengah mengerubungi sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik yang telah hancur di bagian depan. Dan juga seorang lelaki tampan yang terkapar tak berdaya diatas dinginnya trotoar di malam hari. Darah segar mengucur dengan deras dari sekujur tubuhnya. Dan kedua mata indahnya telah terpejam erat seakan tak memperdulikan puluhan orang yang mengerubunginya.

Sontak, jiwa ini sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan raga saat aku menatap tubuh tak berdaya lelaki dihadapanku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol, _kekasihku_.

Hari itu benar-benar serasa mimpi buruk bagiku. Tak henti-hentinya aku menitikkan butiran krystal bening dari kedua bilah mataku saat melihat raganya yang telah tertidur dengan damainya didalam sebuah peti yang terbuat dari sebuah kayu mahoni berpelitur yang nantinya akan dipendam untuk selama-lamanya didasar bumi tempatku berpijak saat ini.

Aku begitu menyesal karena tak sanggup membahagiakannya disaat-saat terakhir waktunya yang tersisa di muka bumi ini. Dalam kalut, aku membelai lembut rahang kokoh miliknya yang kini terlihat lebih pucat dan telah mendingin akibat berhentinya aliran jutaan liter darah dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tuhan... Mengapa aku baru sadar disaat aku telah kehilangan dirinya?

Sungguh, aku merasa tak berharga saat ini...

Mengapa aku tak sanggup membuatnya merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan selama ini? Melainkan justru ribuan perintah dan caci maki yang selalu kuberikan padanya.

Dan bahkan... Disaat-saat terakhir aku melihatnya, hanya sebuah tamparan keras yang kuberikan padanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Ditengah isak, aku hanya mampu berbisik...

_"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol..."_

**_an Apologize FIN_**

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca ff abstrak ini. Ini hanyalah sepenggal imajinasi yang tercipta ditengah keterpurukan beberapa bulan yang lalu disaat aul harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat aul sayangi.

Sekian.

Dan wassalam.

Salam Hangat,

**Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
